<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you change your mind (i'm the first in line) by okayjasper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437327">if you change your mind (i'm the first in line)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayjasper/pseuds/okayjasper'>okayjasper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Post D2, Rare Pairings, this ship is sailing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayjasper/pseuds/okayjasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides, <em>your</em> people don’t understand what it’s like to love. It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Gil let out an exasperated sigh, and Chad rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “Doesn’t get more complicated than being stood up on a fake date.”</p><p>or</p><p>Four times Gil showed up in Chad’s life and one time Chad returned the favor. Post D2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Charming/Gil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Chad’s defense, he hadn’t been <em> stood up</em>. He had been early - there was a difference. Like any gentleman - no, like any <em> Charming </em>man would - he had arrived early to await his date. Nevermind the fact that his watch read five minutes past when he’d strolled through the doors of La Ratatouille, and nevermind the fact that on any normal occasion, Audrey would have been at least ten minutes early (her grandmother had lost one hundred years; Audrey didn’t like to waste time).</p><p>No, Chad hadn’t been stood up. His watch was simply wrong. And the clock on the wall was, too.</p><p>He checked his reflection in a spoon, making sure every curly hair was in place atop his head and licking his teeth to ensure everything was as it should be. He was a prince, after all. There was no reason for him to walk around looking no better than those scoundrels who’d begun their destruction of Auradon recently. Ben was an idiot if he thought he could let filth into Auradon without any consequences. And there would be consequences. Chad would make sure of it (better yet, he would have his <em> parents </em>make sure of it).</p><p><em> Speak of the devil</em>. The bell chimed as a few of them entered the restaurant, elbowing each other and laughing as they sauntered over to the counter, placing some kind of take out order, and Chad rolled his eyes. Who ordered take out at the finest Italian restaurant in town, anyway?</p><p>He had just resumed his self-admiration in the spoon when suddenly, a voice rang out across the room, and all eyes turned to him. “Hey, Chad!” Under any <em> normal </em>circumstances, Chad wouldn’t have minded the attention. In fact, he would have welcomed it. But he knew that voice all too well by now, and before he could turn to look, Gil Gaston had appeared in the reflection of his spoon, growing larger by the minute. “Whoa. People in Auradon use spoons as mirrors? That’s wild.”</p><p>Chad would have hit Gil with the spoon if he knew no one else was looking.</p><p>It had been six months since the infestation of Isle kids had started getting worse - Auradon Prep was practically crawling with them. Chad’s mother had joined the protests after the Evil Queen’s ditsy daughter had made sure that Drizella Tremaine’s grandbrat would be the first one to make it across the shark-infested waters and into a paradise she didn’t deserve. Other parents had stepped up after that, some even threatening to pull their children from Auradon Prep if King Ben did not cease his ridiculous decision to “rehabilitate” so many of the Isle scum. Thankfully, the immigration had stopped, but not before Gil arrived.</p><p>Chad didn’t pay attention in his History of Auradon class (hell, he didn’t pay attention in <em> any </em>class), so he wasn’t one hundred percent sure who Gil’s parents were, but he knew they had to be disgusting if their crimes had sent them to the Isle of the Lost. Besides, if Mal and the others were any indication, the rest of them didn’t deserve to be here either.</p><p>Truthfully, Chad didn’t care who Gil was; all that mattered was that Gil was the most infuriating of them all. It wasn’t just his greasy, blonde hair or his shit-eating grin. It was that annoying voice, the obnoxious laughter that echoed the halls in the middle of the night. He raised his hand in class even when he didn’t know the answer (<em>especially </em> when he didn’t know the answer). He ate like a pig, and to top it all off, he reeked of fish.</p><p>That wasn’t the worst of it, though. No, despite the fact that Chad was <em> barely </em> hanging onto what little sanity he had left thanks to these losers, Gil had to go and ruin what could have been a decent night. His date night. With <em> Audrey</em>, who just so happened to be running a little late.</p><p>Before he could even respond to Gil’s ridiculous comment, the muscular boy moved around the table, plopping himself down into the empty chair across from Chad. “You’re eating alone?” If that was pity Chad detected in the villain’s voice, he wanted no part of it.</p><p>“Of course not,” he snapped, slamming his spoon down onto the table. If he wanted to eat alone, he would have just gone home to his parents’ castle, but of course he never mentioned that. “Do you know who I am? Princes don’t-”</p><p>The waitress appeared before he could get another word out, lips turned upward into a smile as she addressed both of the boys. “Are you ready to order?”</p><p>“Sure,” Gil cut in, and Chad shot him a look. “What’s the biggest thing you have? Is it the house special? If it is, I’ll have that.”</p><p>Chad’s eyes were wide as he stared at the other boy, but he recovered quickly when the waitress turned to face him. “We’re not together.” He ignored the way Gil’s gaze dropped down to the empty plate in front of him. “In fact, I don’t even know him.” He rolled his eyes then, as if even the explanation was a nuisance. “But I’ll have the same thing.”</p><p>The waitress nodded, scribbling it onto her notepad before she disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>Chad turned back to the Villain Kid when she was gone. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Like the Isle?”</p><p>Gil considered the question as if it made perfect sense. “No.” He shrugged, running a hand down the back of his neck. “My dad said I couldn’t come home until I convinced Ben’s mom to fall in love with him.” Then came that obnoxious laugh that Chad had grown to despise. “I think it’s gonna be a while.”</p><p>He offered a mocking laugh in return before he nodded toward the exit. “Whatever. Can you just beat it before Audrey gets here?”</p><p>“Audrey?” A crease appeared between Gil’s eyebrows, and Chad expertly averted his gaze when a certain pair of chestnut eyes searched his for the truth. “I heard you broke up months ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, well.” Chad held his chin higher than necessary. “It wasn’t over. She asked me out again last week.”</p><p>Gil laughed until he realized Chad was serious, and then <em>that</em> <em>look</em> - something akin to pity - made its way back into his eyes. “You do know she only did that to make Ben jealous, right?”</p><p>There was a pause. <em> Weakness</em>. Chad sensed it in himself, a flaw that crawled up into his chest and made itself visible in his momentary silence. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said once he found his voice, and he folded his arms over his chest. “Besides, <em> your </em>people don’t understand what it’s like to love. It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Clearly.” Gil let out an exasperated sigh, and Chad rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “Doesn’t get more complicated than being stood up on a fake date.”</p><p>“I didn’t get stood up!” Chad snapped, leaning forward as if somehow that would prove his point. Instead, he attracted the attention of people at adjacent tables, and he cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat and smoothing his blazer with his hands. He lowered his voice this time. “I didn’t. She’s on her way. She’s just running late.”</p><p>Gil didn’t respond, a fact that put Chad even more on-edge, and he opened his mouth to fill the gap of silence, but before he could speak, their food had arrived. Gil’s face lit up as if he had been crowned king of Auradon, and Chad watched with surprise and disgust as Gil immediately dug into the steaming plate of food, shoveling several bites into his mouth all at once.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Chad motioned with a hand to indicate, well… everything. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>If Gil misunderstood the question, he didn’t show it. Instead, his gaze lifted from his plate to Chad, his mouth full when he spoke again. “Eating.”</p><p>Chad looked as if he might gag, going as far as pressing a hand to his throat, but he held it back. “Look-” He took a deep, frustrated breath and then continued, “-just take your… ‘table manners’ somewhere else. I don’t want Audrey to see you here.”</p><p>Gil swallowed his food in one gulp, eyebrows knitted together again. “I told you, Audrey isn’t coming.”</p><p>“Yes, she is.” Chad lowered his voice as if it would cause Gil to lower his as well. “Now get out of here before people start talking.”</p><p>“Talking about what?”</p><p>“Don’t you get it?” The crease between Chad’s eyebrows grew deeper. “Auradon isn’t like the Isle. There are rules here and people like me follow those rules.”</p><p>Gil narrowed his eyes across the table, gaze raking over Chad’s face in a way that left nothing untouched by his sight.</p><p>At first, Chad’s eyes widened, unsure of what this wordless examination could possibly mean (attack? a show of dominance?), and a second too late, he felt a pink flush spread across his face and warm his ears. “What?” he snapped, hoping it would be enough to cause Gil to look away.</p><p>Gil’s gaze moved up to Chad’s eyes and never wavered. “You could do better than Audrey.”</p><p>Chad blinked once, then twice, the words trapped in his throat for a second time tonight. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting the VK to say, but that had to be the furthest thing from it. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Gil shrugged, shoveling more food into his mouth. “I don’t know.” He studied Chad’s features as he chewed. “She’s just using you. I think you deserve someone who wouldn’t stand you up.”</p><p>He said this as if it were obvious, his tone of voice the same it had been the entire time, and Chad could only stare back at him, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth then closed it again, struggling to find a comeback to such a genuine statement. "Well-" he started, waving a finger at the Villain Kid. "You know what? I'm going to call her. She could be hurt, or worse!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulling up her number as he glanced back up at Gil. "Yeah, that's right. She didn't stand me up. Something is keeping us apart. It happened to my parents, you know. And her parents."</p><p>"And my dad and Ben's mom." The other boy offered a sad shake of his head, and Chad scrunched his eyebrows together even more as he listened to the ringing in the phone.</p><p>Eventually, Audrey picked up, and he abandoned the hungry VK and his own plate of untouched food in favor of heading back to Auradon Prep.</p><p>Audrey wasn't coming; he was stupid for believing she ever would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this after D2 came out and I am just now getting around to finishing it. My love for this ship was heavily inspired by falling into a Tumblr hole of all things Chil, so if you want to fall hopelessly in love with these boys, then I highly suggest you do the same thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Gaston </em> - that was the name of Gil's father. It had taken Chad two days to figure it out, but at last, he had put it together when he overheard a group of girls giggling about Gil's muscular physique and dashing smile. And sure, maybe both of those things were <em> okay</em>, and clearly Gil had gotten his looks from his father, but it wasn't like Chad cared. He had other things to worry about - like who he was going to take to the Charming Evening ball in two weeks.</p><p>He had planned to ask Audrey over dinner, but of course that had never happened. Anyway, there were plenty of fish in the sea, or at least that’s what Ariel’s daughter had told him when she’d turned him down.</p><p>He didn’t want to look desperate, but he was running out of options, and if he didn’t show up to the ball with a date, his parents were going to lecture him again.</p><p>“Everyone at this stupid school is in a relationship,” Chad muttered to himself, shrugging off his jacket and shoving it into his locker.</p><p>The boy’s locker room was empty, or so he’d thought until he heard the last voice he’d ever wanted to hear behind him. “Except me.” He would know that obnoxious laughter anywhere.</p><p>He whirled around to face Gil, eyes narrowed. “So, what? You’re following me now?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I don’t have that social media stuff.” The Villain Kid pulled open his own locker, tossing his bag inside. “If I did, though, I’d definitely follow you.”</p><p>Chad paused, perplexed for a moment by the turn this conversation had taken. “Oh yeah?” A smile pulled at the corners of his lips before he realized what he was doing and snapped out of it. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter. What are you doing here, anyway?”</p><p>“Same as you.” Gil pulled his shirt over his head with a fleeting glance in Chad’s direction. “I’m late to gym.”</p><p>Chad’s eyes were drawn to Gil’s defined muscles, exposed now that he was shirtless, and he tore his gaze away before he could wonder why he was staring. “What? Gym?” Jealousy. That was it. He was jealous of Gil’s physique. Who wouldn’t be? Every man in Auradon would kill to look like that. “Right. Well, I’m not late. I got a note from my parents that said I could come in later today.”</p><p>“Must be nice.” Somehow the laughter wasn’t <em> quite </em> as obnoxious this time. Gil pulled his gym shirt out of the locker. “My dad would have never let me miss gym.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Chad responded without thinking, gaze drifting back to the other boy’s abs before he could stop himself. He realized that he’d been staring a second too late, and he ripped his gaze away from Gil’s body and back to those patient brown eyes. “Uh.” He cleared his throat. “I just mean that it’s obvious you’ve… spent a lot of time working out.” He leaned against his open locker door, hoping to appear cool and unruffled despite how obvious it was he’d screwed up, but as soon as he rested his weight on the door, it slammed shut, forcing him to collide with the row of lockers.</p><p>Gil’s eyes widened as he watched Chad crash into the lockers, but if he had anything to say about that, he never shared it. “I guess you could call it that.” Chad was grateful that the Villain Kid decided to ignore his clumsy downfall. “Dad always wanted me and my brothers to prove who was the strongest.”</p><p>Chad straightened and brushed himself off, curiosity piqued now that Gil was saying something mildly interesting. “Was it you?”</p><p>Something flashed in his eyes, a sort of sadness that Chad didn’t recognize coming from Gil. “We’re late for gym.” He nodded at Chad, still clad in khaki pants and a polo shirt. “Are you gonna change?”</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Chad glanced down at his clothes before he looked back up at Gil, whose well-toned arms poked out from beneath his gym shirt. “Nevermind that. I’m going to the nurse. Suddenly I’m not feeling too well.”</p><p>Gil’s eyebrows knitted together in a way that both infuriated Chad and sent a storm of unfamiliar emotions raging in his stomach. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Just don’t mention it to anyone else.” And then he was gone, heading out the door and leaving his book bag abandoned on the locker room bench.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this update took ages! Quarantine hit me like a brick, and I honestly forgot I'd been working on this. Thank you to the people who left kudos and comments on the last chapter! I'm glad to find that people love these idiots as much as I do! Stay tuned - there are 3 more chapters left!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>